f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Italian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:19.307 |fastestlap = 1:21.779 |fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 51 |winner = Charles Leclerc |winnernation = MON |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Lewis Hamilton |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Italian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Gran Premio Heineken d'Italia 2019) was the fourteenth race of the 2019 Formula One season, and the eighty-ninth time the Italian Grand Prix was held. It was held between 6 September and 8 September 2019. In qualifying, after most of the drivers in the top ten got backed up for too long within the final few minutes, Charles Leclerc took his fourth pole position, ahead of Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas. In the race, Leclerc made a good start and kept ahead of Hamilton, who immediately got back ahead of Bottas after being briefly overtaken at the first turn of Variante del Rettifilo, while Max Verstappen made contact with Sergio Pérez when the latter was trying to brake behind Daniil Kvyat. Nico Hülkenberg also passed Sebastian Vettel at the first turn of Variante del Roggia, but the latter was able to get back past on the start/finish straight on lap 2. After Alexander Albon passed Carlos Sainz, Jr. before Variante del Roggia on lap 3, the two of them made contact at the first turn of Curve di Lesmo, forcing Albon off the track before rejoining. On lap 6, Vettel spun at Variante Ascari, but as he rejoined the track, he collided with Lance Stroll, clipping Vettel's front wing and sending Stroll into a spin. Stroll then drove into the path of Pierre Gasly, forcing the latter to go across the gravel trap in order to avoid him. Both Vettel and Stroll were penalised, with Vettel taking a ten-second stop/go penalty not long after he pitted for a new front wing, and Stroll taking a drive-through penalty. After their first pit stops, Leclerc was under pressure from Hamilton throughout the race, though Leclerc stayed in front despite getting a black-and-white flag for forcing Hamilton off the track at Variante del Roggia on lap 23 and then locking up before cutting the chicane at Variante del Rettifilo on lap 36, which the stewards gave no further action against. Between those incidents, two virtual safety car periods were deployed for one lap each from lap 29 to 31, after Sainz pulled off with a tyre not properly attached on lap 28, and Kvyat suffered an oil leak on lap 30. Due to stopping later than Leclerc and Hamilton, Bottas caught up to them by lap 42, when Hamilton locked up and went across the run-off area at Variante del Rettifilo, giving second place to Bottas. With no more grip on his softer tyres, Hamilton pitted again at the end of lap 49, while Bottas continued to put Leclerc under pressure. However, Leclerc went on to take his second victory, scoring 's first win at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza since 2010. Having made several mistakes in the closing stages, Bottas kept second place, while Hamilton finished in third with an extra point for setting the fastest lap. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Räikkönen was given a five-place grid penalty for a gearbox change following his accident in Q3. He later had to start from the pit lane after having a newer-spec engine fitted, which meant using his ICE and third CE under parc fermé conditions. *† Norris was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, fourth MGU-K, fourth ES and fourth CE. *‡ Gasly was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his sixth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H, fifth MGU-K, third ES and third CE. *§ Perez was forced to start from the back of the grid after reverting to an older-spec engine following the failure of his newer-spec engine in Q1, meaning he used his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H and third MGU-K. *** Verstappen was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, third MGU-K, third ES and third CE. He was later given permission from the stewards to race after failing to set a lap time within the 107% rule. Grid Race Report Results ** 15 points for third place and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *Charles Leclerc becomes the ninth driver to take his first two wins two races in a row. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy